


Fairy Tail: Story and Bonuses

by 000Mz_Marionette000



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000Mz_Marionette000/pseuds/000Mz_Marionette000
Summary: December 16, 784. Tenrou Island. Annihilated by Acnologia. Acnologia disappeared once more. A search of the nearby waters was conducted for the next half year, but no survivors were ever found. And then...seven years passed.But what if...something else happened. Of course, there is always a happy ending. But what if someone else was simply...added. The author...what on Earth could she be up to?





	Fairy Tail: Story and Bonuses

Prologue: 7 Years  
Author’s POV  
December 16, 784. Tenrou Island. Annihilated by Acnologia. Acnologia disappeared once more. A search of the nearby waters was conducted for the next half year, but no survivors were ever found. And then...seven years passed.  
But what if...something else happened. Of course, there is always a happy ending. But what if someone else was simply...added. The author...what on Earth could she be up to?

Chapter 1: “Miss Know-It-All”  
A boy stood silently, staring out into the distance as if still expecting something. “How long are you going to be staring at the sea?” The green-haired woman asked. “Our job is done. Let’s go back to the guild.” Her partner followed suit. The boy didn’t answer. He merely stared at the wide, open water. The man sighed, while the woman muttered a “C’mon already…”.  
“If we don’t get back soon, your dad will start to worry.” Alzack Connel stated. “Macao asked us to look after you...Romeo.” Bisca Connel explained. Romeo Conbolt paused. “Yeah…”  
“Romeo...we know how you feel, but…” Bisca stopped upon hearing Alzack mutter her name. He shook his head, as if saying, ‘Don’t do it’. Natsu… The boy thought.  
~*~  
Magnolia. And the wizard guild Fairy Tail. “Isn’t Romeo back yet!?” A man yelled, slamming his cup onto the table. “Al and Bisca had better not left him to fend for himself to go be kissy-kissy!!!” The Fourth Master, Macao Conbolt barked to no one in particular. “Aw, shaddap! You’re too old for temper tantrums! Calm down a bit, huh, Macao?” The advisor to the Fourth Master, Wakaba Mine growled back.  
“I told you to call me master, right!?”  
“I ain’t never seen a master with less dignity than you!”  
Max Aloze sighed. “But still…” He put his hand behind his head. “Don’t we have even fewer wizards now?” Warren Rocco turned to Max. “Whaddya expect? No one’s gonna send requests to a weak guild like us!” He growled. Nab Lasaro threw a hand to the guild’s job board. “Look, there are hardly any jobs on the board!” Warren looked at the big man, “You don’t take jobs anyway, so that doesn’t concern you.”  
“Look everyone! I’ve finished my new dance!” Vijeeter Ecor cheered. “I call it the weak dance!” Max groaned, “I’m gonna be sick. Someone kick him out.” He sent a glare to the dancer. “Say, Droy…” Laki Olietta bent down in front of him, “...are you putting more pressure on the Earth?” Droy gave an offended look, “You callin’ me fat, you jerk!?” he exclaimed, raising his chicken leg angrily. “Is that a denial or something?” Jet asked skeptically. He pointed to Reedus Jonah, “Look at Reedus! He’s slimmed down to nothing!”  
“Oui. Although, as I said, this is my original body.” Reedus attempted to explain, only to get ignored. “I’ve been gathering strength, too! Look at the muscles I’ve grown!” Droy held up his chubby arm, trying to prove Jet wrong. “I wonder how Levy would react if she saw you like this.” Jet questioned. “Levy’s not coming home…!”  
Droy’s mouth shut tightly as he realized what he had just said. An uncomfortable and dreaded silence filled the hall. Everyone stood still with a shocked or sorrowful expression on their face. That is, until...“Well, what do we have here?”  
A group of men waltzed into the guild as if they owned the place. “They’re lazing around, and it’s already afternoon! Gyahahaha! That’s why I hate these weak guilds!” The one who seemed to be the leader laughed. “They got no ambition! No ambition at all!” The guild’s attention was immediately snatched by Twilight Ogre. “Thibault!” Wakaba growled. “You said you weren’t gonna come here anymore!” Macao yelled.  
“Hey! You better watch what you say to us!” One of the four other punks, other than Thibault, growled. “We’re Twilight Ogre, Magnolia’s greatest wizard guild!” The guild was regrettably quiet. “Maybe you were the strongest in Fiore, maybe not…” Thibault began. “But your time’s over!”  
“Just compare this run-down wreck of a bar...with the wizard’s guild of the new era, Twilight Ogre! One look and you can tell which one is gonna put Magnolia on the map!” Warren balled up his hand into a fist, “A huge building doesn’t mean anything!” Max agreed, “Yeah! We got spirit!” One of the thugs sniggered. “Spirit don’t buy food.” Macao let out an aggravated huff. “What are you here for, Thibault?” he asked. “Our money for this month.” The man held out his hand. “Fork it over!” Macao visibly winced. “You didn’t pay it yet, Macao!?” Wakaba exclaimed. “I told you to call me “Master!” Macao argued back. “You guys are behind on your loan payment!” One of the thugs growled. No good jobs have shown up here at all this month!!! So listen, jerks! Wait until the end of the month and we’ll pay you for both!” Max argued.  
“What’s the attitude for? Who saved you and your run-down bar from bankruptcy?” Thibault questioned sarcastically. “We’re the ones who took on your debts for you, right?” Another one of the thugs asked, even though they all already knew the answer. “If we’d known how outrageous your interest rates were, we wouldn’t have bothered…” Jet grumbled. “What was that, you creep!?” Another thug yelled. “Pipe down, Jet!” Macao demanded. “But..” Jet began to say something, but quieted down. Macao turned to Thibault. “You wait until the end of next month, and you’ll get your money.” Thibault stayed still for a second, before kicking the fourth master in his chest, causing him to fly over to the bar. The guild members stared in shock and rushed over to Macao, as Twilight Ogre burst out laughing.  
“Ha! He went flying!”  
“What a weakling!”  
The guild members turned to them. “You jerks!” Droy growled. “You got nerve…!” Warren readied his fists, that is, before he heard Macao yell, “Don’t lay a finger on them!” As Twilight Ogre destroyed everything in the guild, Fairy Tail themselves...did nothing.  
“Haha! How pathetic!”  
They knew they couldn’t.  
“This is the “great” Fairy Tail!? What a bunch of losers!”  
They didn’t want to make anything worse than it already was.  
However…  
“Huh...And to think I only came to speak to the Fourth Master.” It was a quiet voice, but somehow rung louder than the whole guild, shushing everyone. Everyone turned to see two silhouettes at the door way. One resembled a woman, and the other was much smaller, it seemed to have wings, and was floating. It almost looked like an...exceed.  
Once the two figures stepped in, everyone was finally able to see who was there. A woman with caramel skin, and braids flooding the huge, fluffy black scarf she wore. She wore a light brown dress with more black fur as a belt, at the ends of her dress, and at the ends of her short sleeves. All around her dress, arms, and legs-which were visible from the splits at the end of her dress- were black ribbons tied into exes all over. She had dark brown eyes, and wore a small smile.  
What they believed was exceed, seemed to actually be an exceed. Although, her appearance resembles more of a fox then a cat. She wore long gloves and socks, a skirt a shirt with a tie and short puffy sleeves. Almost every part of her clothing had a different pattern, it was almost dizzying to look at her.  
Thibault and his thugs stopped what they were doing and moved closer to the pair. Thibault scoffed, “Who are you chicks--?” The woman answered immediately. “That’s none of your concern.” The exceed spoke up. “Yes! Especially when you are making the mistake of bullying Fairy Tail, kitty!”  
“These punks owe us rent, we’re able to do anything we want.” One of the thugs said, pulling out a large bat. “What’re you, new members?” Thibault let out a laugh with a wicked grin. “This guild is weak, you should consider coming to Twilight--”  
“No, thank you.” The woman smiled, before walking past the group. She looked at Macao. “Is there a reason as to why you aren’t fighting back?” she questioned. Macao paused before realizing that he was still the master of the guild again. “If we do, they may raise the money we owe them per month, and they have every right to do so.” He explained. The woman stared at him for a second, before her smile widened. “I see.” She turned to face Thibault and his thugs. “You should be proud to call yourself this guild’s master.”  
She then frowned. “Now, then. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She said to Thibault’s group. Based on their expressions, they were clearly offended. “Now why would we take orders from the likes of you?” Thibault growled. “This is important. And frankly I can’t have the likes of you in such a conversation.” She muttered with a glare. She looked exceptionally different than how she did a few minutes ago.  
“Well then…” Thibault grabbed his weapon and launched towards the woman, “You’ll have to make me!!” The woman snapped her fingers, and the exceed swooped in and grabbed Thibault. “Hey, put me down, you dumb cat!!” The exceed pouted, “I preferred to be called a fox, kitty!” With that she flew out the door with him. The woman turned to the other thugs and smiled. “Go fetch.” she through a hand to the door. The other thugs ran after Thibault in a hurry, “B-Boss!” One yelped. “Stop, you, cat-fox!”  
The woman turned to the guild and walked over to Macao. She bowed before saying. “It’s a pleasure to meet you fourth master.” She smiled.  
~*~  
After everyone had settled, the questions started coming. “Why are you here? Do you have an actually good job that might pay the money we owe?”  
“How do you have an exceed? Is it a fox or a cat?”  
“Why would you want anything to do with us?”  
“Now, now.” Macao’s voice rung loudest in the hall, turning everyone’s attention to him. “One at a time. Our hero just got here.” He joked. “Well, then.” Laki began. “What’s your name?” The woman smiled. “I have a lot of names, but call me Mari.” Max put a hand to his chin. “Many names? Does she speak in riddles?” he muttered to himself. “So. Why are you here, anyway?” Wakaba asked skeptically. Mari smiled. She opened her mouth, and the next thing that came out of her mouth left everyone in complete shock.  
“You’re friends are alive.”

“I know where they are.”


End file.
